wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Darkness of Dragons/@comment-28759993-20170725200631
SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS BEWARE write thoughts down below! or on my wall:) Since this was the last book, I found it pretty good. Probably the second best in the whole 2nd arc. below MR. Disliked: I thought the 2nd part(King of Shadows) was kind of boring. nothing that eventful happened & while dialogue between characters is cute it gets old after awhile. I also wish there was more death - only Narwhal died(and some nameless people.) but I kinda wish Onyx died bc I feel like while we got really awesome time in the Sand Kingdom that whole onyx is the true heir taking the crown from Thorn plot was kinda discredited. & I was fine with the whole Peacemaker solution - it genuinely surprised me, which was good. also I kinda felt like the unlimited earrings was a little cheap, but I warmed up to it after awhile(cuz of that AWESOME war at the end). plus everytime the SkyWing palace was mentioned Qibli kept saying "Scarlet's palace or mountains"... she dead Qib!! Liked: I liked part 1(Storm of Sands), & found it was nice we got some insight into some side characters. I also thought Typhoon was added in the story in a smart way, but I wish we got more insight in his story(Tui literally said "theres probably a story there" lol explore it!) And I liked the Onyx v Thorn fight scene, with that cool arena. The ending with Darkstalker with the conversation with him & Qibli was pretty good, it ended in a way that surprised me and didn't anger me! Qibli's POV was also good, but I liked the smart and inventive part of his personality more than the I WANT MAGIC part. also Blaze didn't speak tf??:) LOVED: I LOVED that epilogue. It really felt like it could have ended the whole series w no 3rd arc(hella glad its coming back tho). It teased the LC & a new tribe PERFECTLY, & really provided insight to every main character & how they have developed. Really liked the IceWing v NightWing war, we haven't had true violence in this series for ALONG TIME! liked that a character died(Narwhal, for being a jerk to Winter) but wish we got some more. make it emotional af Tui!! And the ending with Darkstalker was nice and touching and I think proved Darkstalker was actually evil. Poor Foeslayer!(or should I say Hope...) I bet the next POV will be that MudWing clawmate of Moon & Kinkajou's, or the new dragon. probs the MudWing first then the new one! Very excited by all the teases in it(Legend of the Hive??), and thought Moonbli was a good fit. I do feel kinda bad for Winter tho! also Anemone crushing on Tamarin felt odd to me, weirdly I can see them both being lesbian separately but together nah... felt like Tui was just trying to include a gay dragon. SmolderxThorn could be interesting... and really liked the Eye of Onyx backstory/reveal by Thorn! All in all, a pretty good book. Not the best in the WoF series ever, but best we've seen in awhile! hyped for 11-15!!